Deep down, I love you
by kesshou-douwa
Summary: Sesshomaru knows that he's obsessing over the miko Kagome and he's going to do something about it. Kagome's been having strange feelings about the taiyoukai that she's trying to deny. There's major drama within the group because all is not as it seems...
1. A is for Arsenal

AN: Hey guys! I'm back with another sessxkag story! This one is going to be from a lot of different people's point of view this time so enjoy!. Rated M for future chapters.  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of these characters, all credit to Rumiko Takahashi.

**A is for Arsenal**  
**N. a place of storage containing arms and military equipment for land or naval service.**

_Sesshomaru's Point of View_

There were stars in the sky when I walked down the hallways of the Palace of the Moon, heading towards the dojo and the neighboring arsenal. I was contemplating how I would get my hands on the Shikon Miko, Kagome. Just her name had my beast rattling at its mental cage, demanding I mark and claim the miko for my own. Soon, I thought. Soon. Ningen or not, my beast had chosen. It would accept no other as its mate.

I wasn't going to argue with it. I could already envision myself dragging my claws through her thick, waist length hair, trailing them down over wide, curvy hips and going back up to address the large swell of her breasts that I knew would fit perfectly into my palms. I growled lowly. Somehow I'd managed to arouse myself with only the most basic of mental images.

I sped up my pace, hoping I could work out my sexual frustration with a weapon other than my hands. (AN: If you know what I mean) I knew I had to bring Kagome to my palace. After all, she would be bearing my pups and it wouldn't be safe for her to be gallivanting around Japan with my idiot half breed brother, now would it.

Inuyasha. That fool was dumber than I originally mistook him for; leaving a live, perfectly capable miko for a dead clay pot. I mentally snorted, idiot indeed. I can't believe that he can't sniff out the rotten stench of Naraku's miasma emanating from her. It's probably the fault of his weak hanyou nose. I couldn't understand why she would choose to remain loyal to someone who went behind her back at every given opportunity.

Back to my more pleasing thoughts, I would have to make some arrangements so my bitch would be comfortable.

The first thing she'd need is a decent wardrobe. I won't have other males admiring her form because of that indecent kimono she wears. Her body is for my eyes and my eyes only. The second thing I need to do is inform my staff. I can't have them insulting the new Lady of the West just because she is ningen. Anybody who has a problem with that... a small smile appeared on my face at the thought of the torture and imminent death that would ensue.

The third I need to do is get a nursery ready. My bitch would sire me lots of pups. We would have to have at least 10 to assure all my lands are safe and secured. The thought of my bitch swollen with my seed caused me to give an aroused growl, but now was not the time for that.

Arriving at my personal arsenal, I looked around at all the weapons in there. No weapons suited for my bitch. My eyes glowed red at the thought of her being unable to protect herself and my pups. Practice forgotten, I hailed for Jaken, my annoying yet loyal retainer. I informed him I'd be taking a leave of absence for a week and took off.

It was time to visit that senile old turtle, Totosai, to get a new weapon forged for my soon to be mate. I grimaced at the thought of the upcoming toothache as I landed at the front of Totosai's lair.


	2. B is for Betrayal

WARNING! MATURE CONTENT!

B is for Betrayal  
V. to disappoint the hopes or expectations of; be disloyal to

Inuyasha's Point of View

I ducked under a branch as I ran through the forest, feeling guilt shoot through me with every step I took. I know I'm betraying her, but how can something so wrong feel so right?

Kagome.

I know how much it hurts her whenever I go to see Kikyo, but I can't just abandon her. Kikyo was my first love, and no matter how much I try, I can't love Kagome the way I know I should. SHE was there first.

Kikyo.

As I got closer I could smell the feint scent scent of graveyard bones and earth and see the glow of her soul catchers in the distance. I sped up my pace hoping to meet her sooner.

"Inuyasha," I heard her call out to me. I followed the enchanting sound of her voice almost as if I was under a spell.

"Kikyo, I've missed you so much," I said. It was true, hunting jewel shards didn't leave me a lot of time to be with her.

I saw Kikyo's eyes flash with a mischievous glint before it was replaced with her usual stoic look. "Then come make it up to me Inu. Show me just how much you missed me."

With that she floated away on her soul catchers. The thrill of the chase enticed me, and soon afterwards I was hurtling through the forest looking for her.

I found her perched up in a tree, slowly untying the ties on her garments. I could feel my eyes flash red and my demon markings flicker as she slowly stripped in front of me.

This was going on far too long. I just can't take it anymore. I leapt at Kikyo, knocking her out of the tree. I twisted so that I would take the impact of landing on the ground. I used my claws to shred what remained of her clothing.

With Kikyo's body bare to me I started suckling at her flesh, her soft moans egging me on. I held her small breasts in my hands before lowering my attentions downwards to suck on her pebbled nipple while I massaged the other one under the pad of my thumb.

Kikyo's moaning grew louder as I trailed downwards to her wet snatch. I combed the untamed bush out of the way to lick at her little nub of pleasure, eliciting a sharp gasp from her.

With that gasp I surrendered myself over to my demon side. I ceased my gentle attentions on her cunt and slammed in ruthlessly, going all the way into the hilt. I pounded into her ruthlessly, growling from the supreme lack of lubrication.

(AN: She's a fucking clay pot people, made of clay=no natural moisture)

My blood beast didn't recognize that ^^^ as the problem so I ripped out of her vagina and slammed back into her tight asshole. I could hear Kikyo screaming in pain as I saw little cracks go up parts of her clay body.

Not sensing a fertile body that would be suited for pups, my beast pulled out and gave an earth shaking howl. It was angry that his other half's chosen female was unsuitable. Not sensing any battles or immediate bloodshed, my beast went back into its cage, surrendering control back over to me.

My golden eyes slowly blinked, taking in all that happened. My beast had rejected Kikyo, and that's when I started to notice her faults. I could see her fake, clay body cracking while her soul catchers swirled around her, dropping in an alarming amount of souls to try and fix it.

The real Kikyo died fifty years. All that walks the earth now is a venge filled pot that stole half a soul from my best friend.

My best friend, Kagome. She must hate me now...

I don't deserve her. But I know who does.


	3. C is for Cursed

We all know Miroku is a Class A lecher..

C is for Cursed  
Adj. under a curse; damned.

_Miroku's Point of View_

I stared down at my cursed hand, knowing that if Naraku isn't killed my wind tunnel will literally absorb me. Then I remembered the advantages of the curse, being able to blame my lecherous ways on it.

It is hardly my fault that I grope women's backsides, especially the Lady Sango's. Her bottom is particularly plump and luscious looking. My hand subconsciously twitched, and I noticed that Sango seemed momentarily distracted.

Just a little more... SLAP

"**HENTAI**!" is my lovely Sango's immediate reaction. Feisty. Just the way I like 'em. Sango definitely has the most firm, enticing bottom of all the women I've fondled. It's entirely too bad she doesn't enjoy receiving the attention, because I certainly enjoy giving it.

Sango still refuses to look at me after I groped that farmer's daughter who's land we passed by. I merely wanted to see if her bottom was as soft as it looked, but after one quick pat I found the world going black; my last sight was of Sango's giant boomerang.

Lately I've noticed a disturbance in the spiritual energy around our little village. Only a very powerful demon could corrupt the combined spiritual energy of Kaede, Kagome, and me. The most frightening part of it was that I recognized the aura as... Lord Sesshomaru's.

I had no idea why the stoic demon lord would be hanging around our village other than to retrieve the tetsusaiga, but he hasn't made a move on it in months, which is almost suspicious if you ask me.

The weird thing about it is that there's no malicious content within his aura. It only contains curiosity, frustration, and might I dare even suggest it... arousal. A lecherous grin subconsciously spread across my face as I thought about what might have aroused him.

I know that Lord Sesshomaru has never once paid attention to Sango other than to dodge her overgrown boomerang, but I can't say the same thing for Kagome. At more recent battles, I've noticed Sesshomaru looking at Kagome as if she were some elaborate puzzle he was determined to solve. I could tell that his eyes would be fixated on her whenever he thought no one was looking.

It takes one to know one they say, and I know when another guy is perving. I know from his discreet glances downwards that he was checking out Kagome's body with a look of appreciation. He could certainly get an eyeful with the attire Kagome wears.

My thoughts drifted to Sango's tight slayer uniform and the very short skirt Kagome waltzes around in.

I guess my lovely Sango caught on to wear my thoughts were headed either by my expression or the tent I was now sporting in my robes because she decided a conk on the head would be appropriate.

"Get your mind out of the gutter monk. We don't have time for any of your stupid lechery right now." Hearing this, I did my best to put on my most innocent and wounded expression as if I were hurt by her words.

"My Lady Sango, it wounds me deeply that you think so lowly of me. Right here," I said as I laid my hand over her heart, which technically had my hand right over her supple left breast. I gave it a little squeeze just to see how it felt.

"**HENTAI**!" For the second time that day, I went down seeing stars before everything turned black.


	4. D is for Diplomacy

Hey guys! So sorry for the mix up again! Sesshy might seem a little OOC but bare with me!

D is for Diplomacy  
N. skill in managing negotiations, handling people, so that there is little or no ill will; tact

_Sesshomaru's Point of View_

As I flew back home on my demonic cloud, I reminisced on the episode that occurred when I told that senile old turtle I wanted a weapon made.

**FLASHBACK**

_I landed on Totosai's volcano, calling out to him, "Totosai." He hobbled out and looked slightly surprised to see me, but it quickly turned into rage._

_"Sesshomaru! How many times have I told you that I won't make you a sword like the tetsusaiga or one that can defeat it! You have 3 swords already! I refuse to make you another one! In fact, since you came here so often with unreasonable demands, I banned you from this place!"_

_Throughout his little rant, I observed as he slowly ran out of breath and his face started to turn red. "Are you done yet?" I asked in my usual stoic voice. When I got no response, I repeated,_  
_"Totosai!" in my deep baritone voice that seemed to shake the walls._

_Totosai, apparently having regained breath, shouted back at me, "WHAT!"_

_Usually, I am an extremely patient being and my temper is hard to arouse. I'm not sure if it was the extreme sexual frustration or if I was just getin real tired of Totosai's shit, but I started shouting back at him._

_"NO! I DON'T WANT A SWORD THAT IN ANY WAY INVOLVES TETSUSAIGA OR IS LIKE IT! THIS ISN'T EVEN FOR ME AT ALL!"_

_"OH YEAH?! THEN WHO IS IT FOR?"_

_"IT'S A MATING GIFT!" If I thought Totosai's eyes couldn't possibly get any larger, I was certainly wrong. If they were bulging out of his head to start with, they'd probably be on the ground, next to his jaw, if it was possible._

_Hn. Now that's how you shut him up._

_Since it looked like he wouldn't be going anywhere anytime soon, I started walking into the volcano ahead of him. When I noticed he started walking behind me, I started describing for him what I wanted for my precious Kagome._

_"I want a simple katana that can channel her miko powers. It'd be appreciated if you could make the sheath white to represent that she's a holy being and the hilt pink to represent the color of her powers. The length of her arm should do. I'd say she's only around 5'2." (sorry for everybody who's metric)_

_I was going to sit down in a nearby chair Totosai had, but he beat me to it when he collapsed onto it, fanning himself. "My oh my oh my..." he kept muttering to himself._

_"Sesshomaru. You mean to tell me that, not only are you taking a mate, but she is also HUMAN and a MIKO. Who is it?" At his question I smirked, knowing my answer would shock him even more._

_I waited for suspense as he came around with pliers to extract one of my fangs. "Open wide," he murmured._

_After he pulled my tooth out, I told him, "Kagome."_

_"That nice girl that travels with Inuyasha? What about her?" At his, if you ask me, stupid question, I just gave him a knowing look. For once, Totosai didn't have anything to say. I was surprised, because for someone who was blabbering on and on just moments ago he was awfully quiet._

_"Come back in a week, and it will be finished," he said softly. With that, he walked out of the room, my fang in hand, dismissing me._

**END FLASHBACK**

I could slowly see my palace coming into view. I'm not looking forward to going back, because I know my annoying retainer Jaken will be squawking on about some irrelevant or something Rin supposedly did. There's also a giant mound of paper work that I just know is waiting for me.

I bet half of it will be stupid mating proposals from the other lords offering their bratty daughters. Hopefully none will seek to start a war from the rejection. How I hate all the diplomacy involved with being a lord.


	5. E is for Enamel

AN: Thanks for all the reviews for far! Keep them coming! This isn't the exact definition for enamel but it's one that works in my story. (it's tooth enamel not regular enamel) I've also realized I've forgotten to speak in the 3rd person for Fluffy. Oopsie?

E is for Enamel  
N. hard white substance covering the crown of a tooth for

Kagome's Point of View

I hate going to the dentist's office. Absolutely loathe it. It is the bane of my existence. I don't understand why I, Kagome-never-had-a-cavity-in-my-life-and-my-teeth- are-pearly-white-Higurashi need to visit the dentist every 6 months.

That man, Mr. Yamamoto, scrapes away at my teeth like it's nobody's business, all to no avail. As you can tell by my name, my teeth are perfect... except for what my idiot dentist calls 'enamel.' I'm not 100% sure what this so called 'enamel' is but he says I don't have a lot of it. Whatever. I'll just google it when I get home.

Sesshomaru's Point of View

Where does my miko go? Even I, The Great Lord Sesshomaru cannot fathom where she could disappear to jumping down a demon eating well. I tried jumping myself, but my efforts were futile as I merely landed on the bottom of a dry well, littered with old demon bones.

That was not good for my silk robes.

I also heard her grumbling about some Yamamoto man. Who is he? I'll kill him.

I don't appreciate others touching what is mine. He better keep her paws off her if he wishes to live a long life and walk away with his manhood intact. Maybe I should just kill him anyways. My future mate seemed to be displeased with him. Anyone who crosses her crosses me.

Now that little ethic right there is why I'm going to have to go after Naraku. That stupid hanyou has been permitted to live to long and had the AUDACITY to try (like I The Great Lord Sesshomaru would ever let him succeed) and plunder and ransack my villages.

He is also a great nuisance to my little miko, making her and that rag tag group of misfits trapeze around Japan looking for the Jewel she's my mate, she will no longer do that. Of course, he's going to be dead. By my hands. Nobody endangers what is mine.

Kagome's Point of View

No. No, NO NO! NOO! I WILL take care of my enamel! I had ABSOLUTELY no idea what could happen if my enamel got too thin! I don't want my teeth to crack! (AN: I'm just making this up, I'm not Stew*.) Pronamel toothpaste, here I come!

I'm so sorry Mr. Yamamoto! I, Kagome-I-don't-want-my-teeth-to-crack-Higurashi promise to NEVER bite your hand ever again.

But... WHAT IF THIS HAPPENS TO MY FRIENDS?! More pronamel toothpaste!

1 Hour Later

I feel a LOT better after buying a couple tubes of that toothpaste. Buying out the stock (17 tubes to be exact) and the next shipment isn't too extreme right?

Inuyasha's Point of View

Kagome left muttering about Mr. Yamamoto. Feh, must be going to that dentist-y thing again. I don't know why she even bothers; her teeth look fine to me. Wenches and their looks.

I sat up high in the branches of the god tree, contemplating Kagome's newest suitor.

Sesshomaru.

I'm still not sure how I feel about it. I know he can take care of her, but he's just despised me for so long, and we can't forgot the numerous attempts on both of our lives. At first, I wondered what he was doing hanging around our little old village, but then the reason became obvious.

He was there to watch, to silently observe, Kagome. I've seen the strangely dazed look on his face when he'd study her, watching her dancing around our camp cooking, cleaning or reading those stupid text books of hers.

She'll be in safe hands with him. I just wish I knew what was right in front of me before it was gone. Oh well, too late for that now. At least it's not that stupid wolf.

I was sitting back relaxing when I heard an ear splitting scream coming from the direction of the well.

KAGOME!

I'd know her scream anywhere, having heard it often enough. I raced off towards the well as fast as I could only to come upon a confusing scene.

Where was the demon? Why didn't I smell fear? WHAT ON EARTH CAUSED HER TO SCREAM LIKE THAT IF THERE'S NO DANGER?!

Kagome's Point of View

I dropped some! I couldn't believe it! My precious toothpaste, tubes of it just lying on the ground. Maybe I was being a little over dramatic about the situation, but I screamed. Visions of being an old woman with cracked, nasty teeth flitted through my mind at an alarming rate while I dropped to my knees and frantically started picking up the tubes.  
Sesshomaru's Point of View

That scream. I could hear it echoing throughout the walls of the palace no matter how far away she was. :MATE IN DANGER. MUST HELP MATE: I flew off in my light orb towards the miko, but I could only get there so quickly. When I arrived, my thoughts were unknowingly in tune with Inuyasha's.

"Kagome." Her name sounded so natural rolling of my tongue. She looked up at me, and horror was presently obvious on her face.

Hn. I didn't think I was THAT ugly.

I didn't know what she was doing rummaging through that strange satchel of hers, so I just stood there waiting.

I was very surprised to be tackled by the small woman, which is probably why she was able to bring me down. She sat, straddling my waist, prying my lips apart. I would've quite enjoyed this position if it weren't for her her oral assault on my mouth, and not the good kind either.

Her fingers pried my jaws apart until my fangs were exposed to her eyes. The sun glinted off of them, giving them an opalescent look. I saw her eyes widen in sheer horror. Still straddling my waist, she uncapped one of the odd looking bottles on the ground and a whitish substance oozed out onto a strange looking colored stick with pointy looking bristles on it. (if you don't know that's a toothbrush and toothpaste I should just stop writing right now.)

I wasn't expecting her to jam it onto my mouth and start scrubbing at my teeth. The strange substance tasted strongly of mint and I noticed it was starting to foam. I started struggling a little bit because I didn't know what the hell was going on.

I must've looked like a rabid dog. (pun intended) I was so busy struggling I hardly heard her call out to Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha! I need a jug of water! NOW!" The hanyou ran off to get it, an expression of sick amusement on his face. I do NOT like the way things are going.

He returned with the jug in hand and gave it to Kagome who, in turn, practically dumped it down my throat, getting it all over my face and partially on my haori.

"RINSE YOUR MOUTH OUT!" Usually I wouldn't listen to such a rudely asked demand, but I was in no position to protest. I spit out the odd substance and looked back up at her indignantly. Seeing my expression, her relieved look turned back into one of fear.

"Oh shit," he heard her mutter, "I just tackled the taiyoukai of the west and brushed his teeth. I'm really screwed now. INUYASHA!"

I was greatly amused by her antics, and how she immediately scrambled off my lap. Inuyasha, however was currently preoccupied with rolling around the ground laughing so hard he was crying.

I went up behind her and grabbed her around the torso, pulling her to me. I could feel the shiver as it ran down her spine.

"Miko," I whispered in her ear, "This Sesshomaru did not enjoy the strange ritual you just performed on my fangs; however, you may straddle me anytime you wish." With that, I disappeared back into the forest and off to my palace to finish my paperwork.

Kagome's Point of View

Surely my mouth was hanging open, that did not just happen. I turned around, noticing that  
Inuyasha had stopped laughing and was now sporting a smirk on his face.

"What's so funny?!" I demanded. "Nothing," he replied, still smirking, "It's just that Sesshomaru had a boner the size of Mt. Hakurei when he left.

I slapped my forehead, dragging my hand down my face, wondering how immature Inuyasha could possibly get. Although, it was quite flattering.

*I'm not Stew- If you've ever seen the movie The Hangover you'd get the reference, but if not just know he's a dentist.

I also apologize for abusing the caps lock button. It just looked so tempting while I was writing this chapter.


	6. F is for Fun

Thanks for all the reviews! Keep them coming!  
TOTOSAI IS AN UNDERCOVER GANGSTER?!

F is for Fun  
F is for fires THAT BURN DOWN THE WHOLE TOWN!  
U is for uranium, BOMBS!  
N is for NO SURVIVOOORSSS!  
*If you have never seen spongebob that probably won't be funny to you

_Sesshomaru's Point of View_

At the moment I'm trying to block out the sound of Rin torturing Jaken, but no matter what I do her voice still manages to penetrate my eardrums. At least my ward sounded like she was having fun.

Fun.

Something I don't often have. My duty as a lord demands that a majority of my time be taken seriously, not leaving much leeway for fun. I never even had much of a childhood, because most of it was occupied with training and lessons.

My train of thoughts was interrupted once again by Rin. I leaned back in my chair and groaned. At this rate, I'd never get any work done.

I might as well go pay Totosai a little visit. That old turtle should be done with Kagome's mating gift by now.

_Totosai's Point of View_

That Sesshomaru, storming in here like he owns the place. I remember back in the days when he was a wee little pup, hanging off his father's mokomoko. Not so dignified back then, huh Lord of the Western Lands.

Anyways I can't believe he intends to mate with the little miko who travels around with Inuyasha. I never imagined the human hating lord even dreaming of being involved with a human, yet there he was at my home, demanding I make a mating gift for one.

Talk about being bipolar.

It's been a week now, and I'm just putting the finishing touches on the katana. Does he have any idea how hard it is for I, a youkai, containing a demonic aura, to forge a sword that channels reiki? It's damn near impossible!

However, I am the best out there, so it's a good thing he came to me. Not to mention ruggedly handsome, all dem lady turtles be droppin dem shells when I walk in the pond.

_Kagome's Point of View_

"Let's play Janken!" I shouted. "I call dibs on being with Sango! Inuyasha, Miroku, you guys are a team. Shippo and Kirara, make sure they don't cheat!"

"Hey!" Inuyasha exclaimed, "I ain't a cheater. If anything it'd be that monk."

"Why Inuyasha, I'm so hurt by that frivolous accusation you just made. Why would I, an ever virtuous monk stoop so low as to use under handed techniques to get what I want?"

"Cough cough... ominous cloud... cough cough." Sango started cracking up when I said that and soon we were clutching our sides in laughter at the irony of Miroku's words.

"...Anyways, I'm not sure what this 'janken' game is, but if it's anything fun, (eyebrow wag) I wish to be with my dear Lady Sango." At this point, Miroku had made his way over to Sango and had his hand on her bottom.

**(Pat pat) (SLAP)**

"HENTAI!" Sango screamed at him. For extra measure, she brought her hiraikotsu down on his head. Ooh, I wouldn't want to be Miroku right now.

"Hey Shippou, you can play on Inuyasha's team now." He gave a little cheer and skipped over to Inuyasha.

"Good," I said. Now you guys are officially ready to lose."

"Feh, watch it wench. The only thing your good at is shard detecting and making ramen. Shippou and I will dominate this game." I was stunned hearing Inuyasha's cruel words, so I shouted the sit command at him several times, picked up my bow and arrow, and ran off.

I could feel tears streaming down my face. When I got to a small clearing, I sunk down into the grass. Looking around, I noticed I crossed the border into the western lands.  
'Good, let Sesshomaru kill me, I'm apparently worthless anyways.'

Back where camp was a feint, "Was it something I said?" was heard.

AN: *Janken is like rock paper scisscors and Inuyasha isn't so insensitive sometimes?!


	7. G is for G-string

Sorry for the delay! I admit to not having any crisis or medical problem, but I have the attention span of a goldfish and I kept getting distracted.

G is for G-string  
N. a brief garment for the lower body that exposes the bottom, consisting of a thin strip of fabric passing between the thighs and attached to a band around the waist.

_Sesshomaru's Point of View_

After retrieving the mating gift, I tucked it away with the rest of my swords so it wouldn't really stand out. I was on my way back to western palace when I saw a distinctive pile of white and forest green crumpled up in a heap on the ground.

I realized that they closely resembled the strange garments the miko would wear. I stiffened a little bit. Why clothes and no priestess?

How far could she have gone without clothes?

_Kagome's Point of View_

I stood at the edge of a river, gazing down at my reflection. I know what I must do. Grabbing one of my arrows in one hand and my hair in the other, I started sawing it off until it was just beneath my chin. I smoothed my bangs down instead of volumnizing them like I normally do.

Last but not least, I removed all my clothes and placed them in a pile a few feet away from the river. Concealing myself, I dashed off towards the nearest village, hoping I can scavenge some clothes without them noticing.

When I looked back, the only thing that really jumped out at me was my leopard print g-string. Hopefully whoever finds it will have no idea what it ever was.

Approaching a nearby village, I noticed that it was teeming with life, in every direction you looked there were merchants selling a variety of different things. 'Good,' I thought, 'that will be suitable for all I need.'

Using my reiki to enhance my speed, I quickly swiped a black haori and a sapphire hakama. Donning the outfit on the outskirts of the village, I gathered up my bow and arrows and prepared to leave. A little traveling and a little visit with some different senseis never hurt anybody. Besides, I can always stop and pick up Shippou on the way so he won't have to deal with that baka hanyou.

Keeping to the western lands probably wouldn't be such an awful idea either since Inuyasha is banned from them. Sesshomaru would take great pains to assure that too.

Maybe I should go home and visit my family first though. I don't want Mama to get worried if I'm not back for a little while. Maybe spend a little time with my bratty little brother Souta too. It couldn't hurt to get my life in order on the other side of the well before I come back and establish a new life here. With my plans in order, I jumped through the well.

_Sesshomaru's Point of View_

I followed Kagome's scent to a river where I saw a giant mass of what I could only assume was hair. Keeping on her trail, I noticed it tracked through a village that was in a small uproar about some missing items and then it went back to the well I've so often seen her jump through.

Noticing that it was still glowing with a feint residual of magic, I decided to try jumping in again . The only bad thing that could happen is that it would ruin my silks again.

When I leapt in, I saw blue flare up again and was encased in a strange floating sensation. When I was on solid ground again, I looked up only to see darkness. Climbing up the small ladder, I exited the strange building and was immediately assaulted by the wretched smell. The air was so acrid I could feel tears forming in my eyes.

Wanting to escape this foulness as quickly as possible, I dashed off towards a very elaborate looking structure that I saw a flash of my miko disappear into.

_Kagome's Point of View_

When I entered the house, I was immediately assaulted by my mother and thoroughly interrogated about my new haircut. I couldn't understand the reason for distress.

I knew it was getting worse when she started screaming, "No! My baby girl! Your high school life is going to be over! What are you going to do! Your totally done for!"

Alarmed by my mom's sudden outburst and concerned over what she was saying, I started to panic. "What? WHAT IS IT MOM?!"

She started, "It's-

But she was cut off by the taiyoukai bursting through the door.

Mwahaha! A cliffie! Please forgive me, I couldn't help it!


	8. H is for Homecoming

AN: Thanks for all favorites and follows! Because I have 15+ reviews, (don't laugh at my small achievements, this seriously made my day) I'm going to make this chapter a bit longer than my usual. Enjoy!

H is for Homecoming  
N. a time to celebrate at the school you're attending your attending usually after a football game where a king and queen is crowned.

_Kagome's Point of View_

I'm not going to pretend that my nerves weren't already frazzled from my mom's hysterics.  
I'm not going to pretend that I expected a taiyoukai to come bursting through a door at my home in Tokyo, Japan. Maybe in Edo, but not in Tokyo.  
I'm not going to pretend that I didn't scream when he shut the door.  
And I'm not going to pretend I didn't faint when he looked at me with red tinged eyes.

_Sesshomaru's Point of View_

Entering Kagome's abode, the first thing I noticed is that straightaway Kagome dropped to the floor, and that a woman, whom I assumed to be her mother judging by her appearance, looked nearly rabid. My nose twitched as the scent of blood hit my nose. I looked back down at Kagome, and saw blood trickling from a cut on her forehead, on top of what looked like a red, angry welt.

Grabbing tenseiga, I prepared to use it's healing powers when her mother threw herself in my path, blocking Kagome from me. :INTRUDER. STOPPING US FROM HELP MATE. KILL. KILL. KILL.: I had to stop and mentally berate my beast. 'No you fool! this is her mother and we're holding a sword over her daughter's head! She's trying to protect her!' Apparently while I was conversing with my beast, the woman started crying and begging for her daughter's life.

"Onna, Cease your incessant babble. This Sesshomaru holds no intentions of harming your daughter." When she heard my voice, she stopped her hysterics and just slowly moved backwards, never taking her eyes off of me. I brought tenseiga down in an arc over Kagome, and we watched as her injuries healed; however, she still remained in a state of unconscious. I picked her up in my arms bridal style and turned to her mother.

"Is there any place where This Sesshomaru can lay Kagome down to rest?" I asked, and couldn't help but let some emotion seep into my voice and let a tender gaze cast downwards. I heard a soft, "Follow me." and went after her.

She led me into a small room decorated in pink and gestured towards an upraised futon where I gently set her down, pulling the sheets over her. I faced her mother who I knew would have questions. For a woman who was in quite a state earlier, she was awfully quiet right now.

"Please join me in the kitchen for tea," she said, still using soft tones. When we got down there, she started off with a question that should've been at the top of my mind, but was currently eons away. "Who are you?" I stood there, blinking, thinking, 'Who am I?' My mind was in such a frenzy over Kagome that I hesitated in answering her.

"Lord Sesshomaru, Inu-taiyoukai of the Western Lands." She nodded, "Why are you here?" I told her that I followed her daughter. After several superficial questions, I noticed she seemed to be more and more sure of herself, which seemed strange to me. Shouldn't she be quivering in fear over what just happened? "Miss-"

"Please, just call me Mama." I looked at her mildly surprised. She had this discerning grin on her face that I didn't know if I should trust or not. Also, I've never used that title on anyone but my own mother since I was a pup. I didn't know how to proceed, but she seemed contented to go on.

"You see, there's this tradition at Kagome's School called Homecoming, where you dress up in fancy clothes and bring a date to what you would probably know of as a ball. It's kind of like a rite of passage. I know that Kagome didn't intend on going because she had a date, but it's tomorrow and you seem like a nice enough young man," she said.

Either this woman is very foolish or incredibly trusting. I cannot think of a single human mother who would find me a suitable companion for a human ceremony. But... she did say it was a right of passage, and I don't want my little miko missing out on anything important. After all, when she becomes Lady of the West all balls will be for political reasons and not for fun anymore. Why not indulge her this one time?

"This Sesshomaru will do it, for Kagome," I said. "However, I would also like to request permission to court your daughter. 'Mama' seemed to jump up and down in joy then continued babbling on about tuxedos and corsages and transportation and a lot of other things I couldn't comprehend. I couldn't get over the little gleam in her eye like this was something she expected, though. She didn't exactly say yes to my request either. What exactly did I just get myself into?

My thoughts were interrupted by a pounding noise.

_Kagome's Point of View_

I woke up to a throbbing headache and a feint recollection of what just occurred. Why is Sesshomaru here, in my house? How did the well even let him through? Tossing those thoughts aside, I padded down softly to the kitchen to make sure that there was no massive bloodshed. To say I was surprised to see a demon lord and my mother sitting down drinking tea was an understatement. Listening in on there topic of conversation, I was alarmed.

I can't believe mom's making me go to homecoming! And she has the nerve to call it a RITE OF PASSAGE?! All it is, is a giant load of bullshit! And why is Sesshomaru willing to take me anyways? How is he acting so cicil around humans? Why isn't my whole family slaughtered and why aren't people in the streets running and screaming? What has the world come to?

In my desolation, I started pounding my fist against the wall, unknowingly attracting the attention of Sesshomaru and Mama. 'I'm so doomed,' I thought. 'I know I might've been able to talk Sesshomaru out of this, but Mama will never let it go!

But then again... Sesshomaru would look striking in a tux. His silver hair would be a sharp contrast against the dark fabric of his tuxedo and his porcelain skin would glow. That thought made me stop my pounding. Where did that come from? Since when did I start having positive thoughts about Sesshomaru.

Deep down, I knew I couldn't deny the growing attraction I had to him. I know I'll never have Inuyasha anyways, and straddling Sesshomaru's hard, muscular chest had been a rather pleasurable experience... My thoughts drifted off into a direction Miroku would've been proud of. I coudln't help but be aroused at the mental images my mind was so readily supplying me.

_Sesshomaru's Point of View_

Looking down at the miko who was now slumped on the floor, I caught a whiff of her arousal, but more was starting to waft towards me. It smelled like the most intoxicating combination of spices, and I couldn't help but inhale.

That's probably when she was alerted of my presence. I saw her glance up and her cheeks turn pink. I smirked, seems my little minx was just having some rather naughty thoughts.

"Come, miko. This Sesshomaru has been made aware of the fact that there are several tasks that need to be completed before your right of passage." I saw her grit her teeth at the last statement, but she stood up anyway, with the help of the hand I offered.

She looked at me semi-suspiciously. "Why are you being so nice to me? I don't have anything to give you in return." I smirked, "Oh my little miko, I think you do." Before she could ask me to elaborate on that at all, 'Mama' called to us, apparently it was time to go 'shopping.'

**SEVERAL HOURS LATER**

Never again. That had to be one of the most painful experiences in my whole life, even bypassing the time when Inuyasha hit me with the wind scar. I was dragged around by those two females for hours, firstly being prodded at with an old yellow thing with numbers on it to get my 'measurements.'

Then I had to try on this incredibly constricting black haori and blue hakamas that seemd unflatteringly tight, but judging by the looks I got I'm guessing I looked pretty good.

The real torture was being dragged around to store after store by Mama. My poor little miko didn't look like she was having much fun either. When her mother was finally satisfied with the strange kimono, I actually got to see it.

If I was not a being of such high class and sophistication, I probably would've gaped. She was stunning. A strapless midnight blue dress had a slit on the right side running up to her mid thigh. The neckline and slit were endowed with little reflective crystals, but what caught my attention most was the small crescent moon stitched above the slit with silver thread.

I walked up to where she was standing admiring the dress in the mirror and whispered into her ear, "It pleases This Sesshomaru to have your kimono reflect the House of the Moon. At this she blushed and gave a small smile.

Hn. I never thought the usually brazen miko would have a soft side. Anyways, back at her house we were all stationed in her small sitting room when there was a loud knocking on the door followed by several high pitched squeals and giggles that irritated my sensitive ears. I noticed Kagome went to go answer the door.

_Kagome's Point of View_

Hearing the ruckus behind the door, I internally sighed. I knew it had to be Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi. How on earth am I going to explain Sesshomaru to them? Opening the door a crack, I coughed for dramatic affect to make myself look sick. However, my cause was ruined by Sesshomaru appearing behind me in the doorway.

"Kagome, who are these people?"

I could hear a hint of possesiveness in his voice, and I wondered where that came from. Oh well, it's not like I minded anyway. While I was contemplating his tone of voice, I missed when my friends started ogling Sesshomaru with little stars in their eyes.

I didn't do anything until Sesshomaru growled lowly in my ear. I was about to make up some lie when Mama came bursting through and welcomed them into the house. I inwardly scowled. This was NOT going to be a fun time.

We were all sitting down in the living room when Mama came back with tea. The next words out of her mouth shocked me. "Yes, Sesshomaru, I grant you permission to court my daughter." I wasn't the only one who nearly had a heart attack. Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi all looked pretty shell shocked too and even slightly disappointed that they wouldn't be gettin a fine piece of taiyoukai. Not that they even knew he was a youkai anyways...

I turned to glare at Mama, now was not exactly to bring up whatever that just was. I was once again torn from my thoughts by Sesshomaru. "Kagome, I shall present to you your first courting gift later, when we have privacy.

I could hear the girls whine in disappoint. I mentally snorted. Or maybe it wasn't so mentally because Sesshomaru turned to look at me and cocked a perfect, silver eyebrow. I just shook my head and mouthed, 'I'll tell you later.' He nodded almost imperceptibly, so I turned my attention back to my friends.

Yuka was the first to speak up. "Wow Kags, he's sure really traditional." She might've said more, but was cut off by Ayumi, who said, "What about homecoming? Since he's your boyfriend now, does that mean your going and he's your date? Eri, who was quiet throughout this debacle suddenly stood up and fist pumped.

"YEAH! HOJO IS OFFICIALLY MINE NOW!" We all cast her odd looks, and she slunk back down, embarrassed. It seems some things never change.


	9. I is for Ignoramus

AN: Hey guys! I apologize for my supreme laziness lately and my lack of updates... But I have serious procrastination issues. Glad you guys like it so far, and special thanks to SkyePanda98 for motivating me to continue! I also want you to remember that this is a crack fic, NOT to be taken seriously. If this offends you, I'm sorry, and fuck off. Thank you.

I is for ignoramus  
N. An ignorant or stupid person

_Sesshōmaru's Point of View_

Kagome seemed to have more trust in me after the ball, considering I behaved myself. Mostly. Hanging around my beloved so much has almost changed my opinion of the ningen species. Kagome is so different from them; very highly educated, sophisticated, and very well mannered. However, the ignoramus' I was surrounded by at the ball last night have lowered that opinion greatly.

Especially that ningen boy, Hobo. Or was it Hojo? He could not seem to take the hint that the miko belongs to this Sesshōmaru! I was preparing to attack the boy for challenging my claims on Kagome, but she stopped me from severely massacring him. Hn. She is ruining this Sesshōmaru's fun.

After witnessing the idioticy of others in the modern era, what Kagome calls the 'feudal era' has never seemed so blissful. While it thrills me to see my Koishii so happy in her time, I will be bringing her to my palace soon. Now just how to tell her that I want her to ditch her friends to come with me and be my mate...

I shall contemplate that thought when we arrive at the village. Right now, I'm perfectly content to carry her sleeping form wrapped up in my mokomoko. She must be tired from that highly over-exaggerated 'rite of passage'.

_Sango's Point of View_

I wasn't 100% surprised when Kagome ran away after Inuyasha was acting like a total asshole. It's not even an unusual occurrence.

I was surprised when she didn't come back for a couple days, but what horrified me was the fact that she showed up asleep in the clutches of the feared demon lord, looking perfectly comfortable.

I looked over to Miroku and noticed that he looked like he was about to have a stroke. His hands were wrapped tightly around the prayer beads, knuckles turning white. With my hand on my hiraikotsu, I got in a battle stance and looked over to Inuyasha.

I was once again surprised. Damn. I'm off my game lately. Anyways, I expected to see a brash hanyō flying through the air with tetsusaiga raised over his head, rushing head first into battle. Instead, he was leaning on tetsusaiga like it was a crutch and had an almost deliriously happy smile on his face.

That mutt knows something he's not telling us.

_Miroku Point of View_

My heart nearly leapt out of my chest at the first sight of Lady Kagome snuggled into Sesshōmaru's embrace, and I was getting ready to use my wind tunnel just in case. Then I remembered the old mystery of Sesshōmaru always hanging around the village with traces of arousal in his aura while looking at Kagome.

Wait... unconscious Kagome... Demon lord that is known to hate humans... Traces of arousal in his aura... Did he...? HE MUST HAVE! THE POOR LADY KAGOME, HAVING HER VERY INNOCENCE STOLEN BY THAT MONSTER! Must have been some pretty intense hate sex though.

Sango must be so distraught, I should comfort her... (Rubs bottom) **SMACK**

"HENTAI!" Sango shouted at me. "NOW IS NOT THE TIME FOR YOUR PERVERTED BULLSHIT! KAGOME IS IN OUR ENEMY'S ARMS AND INUYASHA LOOKS FUCKING HIGH AS SHIT!"

I wasn't aware that my beautiful maiden had such an uncouth vocabulary stored away. Very fiery though, I like it. It just makes me wanna... (Once again running Sango's derrière) The last thing I saw was stars.

_Sango's Point of View_

I'm getting really tired of Miroku's perverted antics. It'd be different if he only did it to me, but no. It's Kagome too, or the headmaster's daughter, some loose women, some geisha, or even that poor little girl who was genuinely willing to bear his child.

I want someone who stay faithful to me, not a lecherous monk with a 'cursed hand'. The only curse he actually has is the wind tunnel. The other 'curse' is just another excuse to needlessly grope women. Why do I even waste my time on him?

_Sesshōmaru's Point of View_

With Kagome in my arms, I observed the demon slayer and monk. From my previous observations, this is no rare occurrence. The slayer seems even angrier than usual though. If this was a real battle they were preparing for, they'd all be dead by now. Not one of them is paying remote attention to me, the reason they were getting armed.

The monk is unconscious.  
The slayer is having some sort of inner monologue.  
Inuyasha gave me a thumbs up and a wink. My own half-brother, an undercover pervert.

Since everyone seems preoccupied... No reason why I just can't take the miko now and explain later.


	10. J is for Judo

J is for Judo  
N. A sport of unarmed combat derived from jujitsu and intended to train the body and mind.

_Kagome's Point of View_

I awoke in the mokomoko of Sesshōmaru. I remember falling asleep at home on the couch, so I guess he was pretty sick of the modern era and just decided to leave. But why would he take me with him?

Slowly be becoming more aware of my surroundings, I noticed that Miroku was unconscious on the ground with a rather large bump on his head and Sango standing off a few feet away, leaning on her hiraikotsu, looking like she was deep in thought. Inuyasha looked... Insane. He looked very scarily happy to see me in he arms of what I thought was his 'hated' half-brother.

I looked up at Sesshōmaru who was staring at them with an impassive expression on his face. I cleared my throat to get his attention. He looked down at me and smiled, something that I was slowly getting used to.

Now that I can see into his eyes, he looks like he has an internal battle going on. But what about?

I was brought out of my thoughts by the sinful sound of Sesshōmaru's voice.

"Miko," he drawled, "Since it seems that the half-breed and the rest of your companions are currently indisposed at the moment, This Sesshōmaru implores that you accompany me to the Palace of the Moon. There you can take care of Rin and perhaps seek some training from my guard. The final battle approaches, and it would not due for you to be unable to protect yourself. You are very capable with a bow and arrows, but however you are incapable of defending yourself at close range. This Sesshōmaru would be very displeased if anything should happen to you."

It took a great effort for me to not openly gape at the taiyoukai in front of me. Not only was that the he longest monologue I have ever heard him speak, but he's willing to have me trained and he'd actually be UPSET if I died. This is certainly an interesting turn of events indeed...

Sesshōmaru's Point of View

I was a little worried that I'd been a little too bold with the miko. Sure I wanted to be very convincing, but I didn't want to scare her off either. My thoughts were set at ease when she nodded her agreement. I gave he the smallest of smiles, and was glad to see that she no longer fainted when I did so.

Forming my demonic cloud beneath us, I set course for the western shiro. Knowing it would take us a little while, I told her to get comfortable.

I spent most of the journey deep in thought. I would officially ask her to court me to tomorrow; after all, her mother vehemently approves. I must concede to some of the strange human rituals, because she wouldn't understand demon courting like an inu bitch would.

First things first, when we get to the shiro she will begin her training as soon as she's settled in. I can't have the future lady of the western lands unable to protect herself now can I? Heads will roll should anything happen to my little miko. Should Naraku attack before her training is complete... I don't even want to think of what would happen.

Finally reaching the gates of the Palace of the Moon, I called for my head guard, Monomaru, to follow through with her training. I summoned a small rabbit youkai, Akane, to be her personal servant. I sent Akane off to prepare the room next to mine, the one specifically reserved for my future lady. Collective gaps were heard throughout the courtyard at my decree.

Kagome, who has chosen to stay silent so far, finally blew her top when one of the guard's whores made a particularly rude comment.

"She's just a gold-digging little ningen slut, trying to get in the Lord's bed for his title and wealth, since she's OBVIOUSLY such a NOBODY."

At her rude comment, I was getting ready to send her to the seventh level of hell with my poison class, but was stopped with a gentle hand on my arm.

"Let me take care of her," she said softly. I nodded my agreement and took a small step back. I watched my mate saunter up to the outspoken whore and slap her across the face. She'd obviously infused her palm with reiki, shown clearly by the blue mist around her hand and the scorch mark on the bitch's face.

Looks like she had more control over her powers than I have her credit for.

The show wasn't over yet though. Kagome picked her up by the front of her kimono and practically growled at her.

"Listen here, **wench**. I have my own title, The Shikon Miko. I don't need 'your lord's' title to gain my own fame, I already have it. Next time you cross me, that blow will take off your head. Clear? Good. Get out of my sight."

With that, the embarrassed woman ran off, embarrassment and anger very evident I'm her scent. Personally, I was rather aroused by her display of power. The mere thought of her being that dominant in the bedroom... An aroused growl accidentally slipped through my lips. I was subjected to the amused looks of guards and advisors.

Figuring a distraction was necessary, I decided that there was no reason why Kagome couldn't start her training a little early. My lazy ass guard Monomaru could use a little exercise. Start her off with judo today, then she can work her way up to weapons.

Summoning him and sending her off, I walked into chambers to seek some much needed relief.

**START OF LIME**

I undid my armor, tossing it none to gently to the ground. My sash was next, followed by my haori and hakama. I palmed my large erection in my hand, and groaned at the feeling.

I started running my hand up and down my shaft, using my oozing pre-cum as a lube. I pictured her little hand replacing my hard one, and my fantasy began.

I'm sitting at my desk, going through the giant stack of paperwork I let build up. I was getting an intense migraine, but the feeling faded away when I felt my little vixen's hands kneading my shoulders. She swept my hair off to the side, and dragged her tongue down the length of my neck.

I shuttered in pleasure, and I started to feel her slowly, of so very slowly, disrobe me. Getting impatient with her teasingly slow movements, I shredded both mine and her garments before slamming her down on top of my desk.

I ravished her mouth thoroughly with my tongue, leaving no inch untraced. I moved down to suckle her pulse point, before moving on to the luscious swell of her breast. Taking a rosy pink peak in my mouth, I licked and suckled like a newborn pup as she moaned and writhed beneath me. Figuring that the other one was lonely, I pinched it between my fingers and rolled it underneath my thumb,

Continuing my trail downwards, I stopped at her womanhood. I took a long, languorous lick from top to bottom and felt her fist her fingers into my hair, pulling me towards her.

I started to suckle her little button while I slid two of my long fingers into her dripping sex. Getting a rhythm going, it wasn't long before she came with an ecstatic shout. Seeing that she was well lubricated, I slid up her body and whispered into her ear,

"This will hurt, Koishii." Before I had the chance to thrust inwards, I was wrenched from my fantasy by the most powerful orgasm I've ever had. Jet after jet of my cum costed my thighs, the floor, the carpet...

**END OF LIME**

My beast inwardly whined for wasting my seed that easily could've impregnated my bitch. Soon, I promised it. Soon...


	11. K is for Kendo

AN: sorry I haven't posted in a while! I went to Vermont for my grandfathers funeral and just a vacation. Again, if you don't like, kiss my goddamn ass. Love you all!

K is for Kendo

N. a japanese form of fighting with bamboo swords, originally for the safe training of samurai

_Kagome's Point of View_

That unbelievable asshole. That arrogant, prissy, uptite son of a bitch. Literally. I should wipe my ass with those expensive silk sheets of his for revenge. It's not like he'd need them, he can be like a normal dog and shit in the dirt with grass as toilet paper.

Sesshōmaru. That fucking evil bastard. He's trying to kill me, isn't he?! He claims that he would be 'displeased' if I were to die, but then he goes and has me trained to near death. The asshole that he instructed to train me obviously thought I would 'learn from my mistakes'.

I should wipe my ass with his sheets to.

Anyways, the trainer he got me today was a little nicer. She instructed me in the art of Kendo, since apparently Sesshōmaru doesn't think I'm quite 'ready' to use real weapons.

Like I said before, that arrogant son of a bitch. If only he wasn't so sexy.

Covered in wide black and blue bruises from my head to my toes, I figured a soak in the outdoor hot springs was due. Hopefully the royal ass will be preoccupied elsewhere.

I called for Akane to help me get clothes and soaps to use before submerging myself up to my neck. I was standing up to get the shampoo Akane brought me when I sensed I wasn't alone.

_Jaken's Point of View_

Who does that wench think she is, just storming in here like she owns the place? The only reason I don't kill her for her insolence is because I love my master so much, I would never disgrace the Palace of the Moon by killing one of his honored guests.

It's been so stressful on me lately. Not only do I have to deal with that annoying brat Rin, but now I have to deal with that bothersome miko.

Not to mention the fact that Milord has me running all over the palace on a wild goose chase for things he needs. Sometimes this lowly servant feels as if Lord Sesshōmaru takes advantage of his loyalty.

Anyways, he left his currently detached mokomoko in the hot springs, so naturally he would send me, his faithful retainer, to go fetch it. I am honored to retrieve the demonic extension of Milord.

When I was reaching for the mokomoko, I noticed there seems to be another presence at the hot springs. Looking through the steam, I saw none other than Inuyasha's wench!

As I was about to berate her for soiling the springs with her filthy ningen presence when I noticed a dark shadow come up behind me. I looked and she wasn't there anymore.

The next thing I knew I felt a blinding pain in the back of my scalp. "Lord Sesshōmaru, how I love thee," was the last thing I uttered before giving into the blackness.


	12. L is Licentious

AN: I bet that since I haven't posted in a while, all you guys expect this to be an apology, or even a not saying I'm taking a hiatus or discontinuing. Well it's not. Your still stuck with me. Anyways, enjoy!

L is for Licentious  
Adj. sexually unrestrained; lascivious; libertine; lewd.

Kagome's Point of View

The nerve of Jaken, waltzing in here like he owns the place. I sure taught him a lesson. Anyways, I think I'm going to ask Sesshōmaru if I can go home. I need a break from all the palace drama. Who knew that living with the demonic equivalent of a daimyo would be so stressful?

I'm pretty sure that if I use the puppy eyes and pout face, he won't be able to resist me. What person would? My mom doesn't count.

Sesshomaru's Point of View

My mate wants to leave already. Perhaps I've done something wrong? Of course not, This Sesshomaru is perfect. I cannot possible deny her what she wants, especially when she looks so adorable.

"Go my beloved! Flee on to your destiny! That way you shall come home to my arms all the sooner, and I await that moment." She looked at me kind of strangely, and I'm starting to think it was a bad choice to make and write down lines that are a combination between something Shakespeare and Nicholas Sparks after consuming a few bottles of sake. Oh well. My love, my heart, will always return to me, no matter what.

Kagome's Point of View

Sesshomaru allowed me to take AhUn back to well so I could "Be in his arms more quickly", or whatever it is he said. As long as he doesn't start borrowing lines from Miroku, I'll be perfectly fine. Anyways, a quick stop by the village wouldn't hurt, right? Just to make sure Inuyasha still isn't high off of dog weed, or whatever it was that made him so happy about seeing me with Sesshomaru...

3rd Point of View

Kagome brought Popsicles back from her time, figuring it would be a nice treat for Rin and Shippo. It would also be stage two of her revenge. Oh yes, ripping up Sesshomaru's sheets and using them as toilet paper certainly had brightened her day, but her next plan...

Was devious.

After distributing the popsicles to the children, she made her way over to Sesshomaru's study, where she knew he was in a meeting. Inside, she could see him and his council members sitting at a long oval table with him at the front.

Kagome made her way over to the seat designated for the Lady of the West, and plopped herself into it. The dirty looks she got from the council members didn't even phase her as she took the wrapper off the Popsicle.

The next thing she did caused a spectacle that would never be forgotten.

It started out innocent enough, with Kagome licking the top of the Popsicle with the tip of her tongue. As she started to work on it more, subtle sucking noises were audible and she turned a few heads. Eventually, she stared to make the most licentious noises that these men had only ever heard in brothels. When she was sure she had every male in the rooms attention, she drew the Popsicle halfway into her mouth.

And bit down. Hard.

As she dragged her teeth along the now showing wooden stick, gasps were heard. Some guy with a mustache even fainted. She turned her attention over to Sesshomaru, who's pallor looked slightly green. A little smirk appeared on Kagome's face, and she finished off the rest of the Popsicle like nothing had happened.

When she finished, she merely stood up, bowed, and exited the room with a flourish, a full-blown smirk on her face.

Oh, how she loved revenge.


End file.
